


The Breakfast Date

by pennn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go on a breakfast date the day Phil comes back from a ten-day trip.<br/>Mindless fluff. Extremely short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Date

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :)  
> So this is just a random idea I came up with on my flight back from paradise. Please tell me if there are any mistakes--grammatically, vocab, stuff like that. Hope you like it!  
> Pen x

Dan wasn't a morning person. It just wasn't in his blood to get up at six in the morning just to go out and grab breakfast. But this wasn't just some random day to go out for breakfast. 

Dan had agreed to try out something new--a breakfast date. 

That's how Dan Howell found himself running--yes, running--up the stairs of the underground and into the cool autumn air on the streets of London. And crap, he was late.  

Phil had been the one to come up with the idea of a breakfast date a while ago, ever so often hinting that he wanted it to become a reality and not just one of his cheesy fantasies. It was just convenient that Phil's flight was landing in Heathrow airport around four that morning, and Dan thought it would be a nice welcome home present for Phil, after not seeing him for ten days. So the night before Phil's return, Dan asked him out on a proper breakfast date while on Skype. Phil had looked at him, his shock clearly displayed on the slightly pixelated computer screen. 

"Are you sure you will be able to get up that early, Dan?" Phil had asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. Dan had laughed and rolled his eyes, uttering a short ‘shut up’ and Phil had smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

Dan knew his boyfriend could barely contain his excitement, despite the effort Phil was putting into acting nonchalant about the breakfast date. They agreed to meet at the Starbucks they frequented at six, giving Phil sufficient time to claim his luggage and get there on time.

But in the usual fashion of Daniel James Howell, he was late.

He really didn't want to be late for this date. Whilst Phil probably has no idea, this date actually meant a lot to Dan. It was their first breakfast date. Call him sentimental all you want, he didn't want to mess up this first time. It was special. And he also really wanted to see Phil.

Dan was a panting mess by the time he reached the door of that particular Starbucks. Trying to regain his breath (and his cool), Dan made a show of strolling into the cafe, acting as if he didn't just run the equivalent of a year's worth of exercise in five minutes. He just hoped that putting his hand on his chest didn't make it too obvious that he was still panting.

Surely enough, Phil was sat at their usual seat on the second floor, gazing out the window, a certain glaze in his eyes. The view was not of the normal kind--the usually bustling city was quiet, still, just a few buses and cars here and there. The occasional passerby walked with their hands tucked into their jackets, heads down, hoods up. A cup of coffee sat there on the small wooden table, small wisps of smoke rising out of the mug. Dan couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

Making sure that nobody was watching, Dan sneaked behind the older boy and hugged him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Phil jumped and let out a squeak, before reaching up and squeezing Dan's arms tightly, a silent declaration of 'I missed you too'. Dan then slipped into the seat opposite, hardly controlling the huge grin on his face. The two have been separated for way too long.

 Dan was biting into his chocolate croissant when Phil suddenly shouted.

 'I was right!'

 'What are you right about this time, Phil?' Dan asked through a mouthful of chocolate and pastry, amused.

 'You were late! You couldn't get up this morning, couldn't you?' 

 Phil looked so proud of himself. His eyes were wide and bright, a pleased grin on his face. Dan found him extremely cute. He would have leaned in and kissed him right on the lips, if it wasn't for the employee that was wiping the table next to theirs. 

 'I did get up early this morning,' Dan protested, 'just not as early as I had hoped.'

 'Ha! I win. Fifty points to Phil Lester.'

 'Seriously, Phil?' Dan face palmed, but laughing nonetheless. 'That is not worth fifty points.'

 Phil stuck out his bottom lip and his shoulders sagged. 'It is!' 

 'Oh alright, alright. Have your fifty points.'

 

The two emerged from the cafe an hour later, Dan pushing Phil's suitcase along. London was waking up now. Streets were more packed, people rushing about their daily routines. 

 'You know what, Phil?' Dan asked, when they were comfortably seated on the tube. 

 'What?'

 'I wouldn't mind getting up at six in the morning every day if breakfast dates are involved.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope that wasn't too bad. I haven't written in forever. I need to write more. Hope you guys liked it... Feedback will be very, very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> Pen x


End file.
